


The Soda Shop Betrayal

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Jack Kline, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: angels, and some other supernatural beings, can ingest an inhumanely amount of food or drink and have no consequences, and jack knew this, so he didn't think that the metric ton of milkshakes he planned on drinking would be a problem.turns out, he's a bit more human than he thought.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Soda Shop Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> it is 3:30 in the morning and my melatonin didn't kick in.

a normal person would probably drink a milkshake, maybe two depending om the person, and consider themselves done, but jack kline wasn't a normal person by any means.

sam and castiel could sense their son's mild case of cabin fever, the nephilim having stayed home for the past couple days because there wasn't many cases that seemed like they were actually cases and you can only go on a supply run so many times in a week, they decided to take a drive to a soda shop that they remembered seeing just outside of town and have a little family time.

they didn't anticipate jack's determination to drink as many milkshakes as his body would allow, which seemed infinite.

to jack, it seemed like a great idea to just enjoy himself and use his grace to refill his shake glass, drinking as much as he desired or until his dads forced him to stop, and it was a great idea at the time! he just had to try all the flavors, how would he know which one he liked best otherwise?

but now, as he sat in the back of castiel's truck on the way back home, with a dull ache in his head and a weird feeling in his stomach, he was beginning to think that it wasn't the greatest idea he's ever had.

perhaps fifteen-ish milkshakes over the course of an hour was actually a pretty stupid idea.

the human side to jack had caused the nausea to kick in after the car had been moving for about five minutes, the music coming from the radio becoming distant as the stomach and head aches that had began only grew in strength as the car moved and the inhumane amount of ice cream in his stomach sloshed and swirled around inside of him, making his throat feel weird too.

"......dad?"

"yeah, buddy?" sam replied, turning his head to look at the nephilim in the backseat, that parental worry setting in as he noticed the pale and slightly green tint to jack's face, already knowing what was about to come, "i-i don't feel so good." the boy mumbled, a small whine in his voice as he spoke, his words followed by a gentle cough and sam looked to his husband, gesturing with his head to the road as a signal to 'pull the hell over before he pukes all over your backseat' and thankfully castiel picked up what the man was getting at.

as soon as the truck stopped, jack's hand fumbled with the door handle before he practically tumbled out of the vehicle and a waterfall of multicolored vomit came pouring out of his mouth, the vile fluid splashing onto the asphalt as jack leaned forward to avoid getting any on himself, one hand pressed against the side of the truck so that he had some form of stability.

scratch the perhaps, it _definitely_ wasn't a good idea to have ingested that much milk and sugar.

a hand began rubbing circles in the poor boy's back as he swallowed roughly, panting to try and catch his breath and also keep whatever the hell else was left still inside of him, "don't hold it in, jack, only going to feel worse if you do that." he could hear sam coo and while he knew his father was right, he felt pretty shitty right now and he would really rather that he didn't continue to eject his insides.

"mmm.....gross."

"can't really argue with you on that one."

jack just groaned, coughing roughly a couple times which turned into wet gagging and more shake-based puke to come shooting up and out of him, involuntary tears leaking out of his eyes from the stress that his body was putting on itself, letting out a small cough at the end of the disgusting stream before slumping against the side of the truck, really just wanting to sleep now.

"feel like you're done, bud?"

jack gave sam a small nod in response, his throat burning from the stomach acid he brought up and not really up to speaking at the moment, seeing castiel walk over with a bottle of water in his hands, the angel opening it before offering it to his son, "it'll help your stomach, jack, especially from all the sugar you had." he cooed and the nephilim took the bottle, sipping and spitting it out to get the taste out of his mouth before drinking a couple sips, his stomach giving an angry rumble after four sips and he handed it back to his father, not wanting to get sick again.

"we're gonna get back on the road whenever you're ready, okay? you can sit in the front with us so that you can get more air." sam cooed as he moved some of jack's hair out of his face, giving the nephilim a soft smile, "m'good." the boy muttered and his dad lead him back to the truck, the three climbing into the front and jack sitting in between his dads on the bench seat, sam directing one of the a/c vents his way before the vehicle began moving, jack resting his head on sam's shoulder as all the energy felt like it left him with all the vomit.

  
• **◇** •

  
dean looked up as he heard the bunker door slam, yes slam, open, seeing a rather stressed nephilim race down the stairs, "hey jack." he called, trying to get a response but jack just ran past him and down the hall, ".......lovely chat." he muttered to himself before turning back towards the stairs, seeing sam and castiel step in, "what's up with the kid?"

"someone got too excited about the milkshakes options that were available."

a faint retching sound was heard from down the hall and everyone cringed at the noise, "sounds like a party." dean muttered as castiel made his way down the hall and to the restroom, only to find the blonde boy with his head buried in the toilet and a small tremble coursing through him, probably from the force of throwing up.

castiel bent down beside his son, rubbing his back and neck as he tried to relax his extremely tense muscles, unable to help the cringes that made their way onto his face everytime jack let out a rough heave, "th'soda shop betrayed me." the nephilim groaned as he rested his head on the porcelain, face pinched in a grimace as his guts twisted around inside, "i don't think it's the shop's fault."

"betrayed me."

"okay, they betrayed you."

"mhm, trusted them an' they betrayed me."

castiel chuckled att his son's muttering, looking up as he heard footsteps and saw sam walk in with a bottle of water, dean not too far behind, "reminds me of that one biggerson's trip where i thought that ten trips to the soft serve machine was a good idea." the eldest hunter mentioned, "that soft serve and buffet pizza is _not_ a good combo, let me tell you."

"please don't tell us, dean." castiel cringed and jack let out another gag, just from the idea of more ice cream and pizza, whining and just flopping to the side, laying out on the cold tile floor and castiel gently pulled him back into a sitting position, the nephilim obviously just wanting to sleep and not caring where, "drink some water and you can go to bed." sam cooed and jack sort of grumpily took the bottle from his dad, sipping it and stopping only after a few sips, afraid that it was going to come right back up.

castiel took the water away once the boy was done and stood up, offering his hand to jack, but jack reached up at him, showing that he wanted to be carried to bed and the angel just picked up his son, the nephilim clinging like a koala and reminding everyone that he was actually just two years old, enjoying that his father was carrying him to bed and gently laying him down onto the mattress, putting the water bottle on the nightstand before pulling the boy's shoes and jacket off, tucking him in.

"get some rest, jack." castiel cooed as he gave jack a kiss om his forehead, the nephilim giving a small noise of agreement as he was practically asleep already and the angel smiled before leaving the room, but not before turning on the small spiderman lamp on jack's desk so that it could be used as a nightlight.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
